Secrets Never Kept
by RavonKnight
Summary: Setsuna saves harry and takes him under his care, the boy-who-lived raised by celestial being. What will the wizarding world do with an anti-war harry?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **this is a story originally written by Lazy-ass- Ninja I have made a revised version and I will be posting it, I already have the author's permission. If you want the originall story it is called " Five things Setsuna Hates"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

They spent years together, fighting side by side, learning to love each other and becoming a family. Even When Setsuna F. Seiei had warmed up to them, his expression was still cold and harsh. There are times, when his lips would curl up into a slither of a smile, and Tieria Erde, Allelujah Haptism, and Lockon Stratos, had lived for these moments. They were an unusual family, but still a good one.

 **Chapter 1 Wild Dogs**

When you threaten a pack of wild dogs, they all suddenly feel the need to attack you, well, that's what the misters looked like. They gathered in front of Setsuna glaring at the three Throne pilots.

 _ **-Flashback Moments earlier-**_

The three new pilots enter through the doors, " Where's the pilot for Exia?" Nena Trinity asked, she looked to Tieria, " Is it you?"

" No." He replied in his usual stoic Voice.

The door slides open, and Setsuna floats in, "No, I am."

Nena giggles floats up to Setsuna and whispers, " Your crazy and wild, I like you." Then she crushes her lips to his own. His eyes widen for a split second before narrowing into a glare.

He pushed her off and growled, " Don't touch me!" He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and floated back towards the wall.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Lockon pulled out his gun and pointed a gun at the sibling pilots, " You bastards! Get off our ship!" He spit out harshly, his usually happy voice darkened with anger. The three misters glared at the siblings as they left.

"The nerve of that bitch! She stole Setsuna's first kiss! She had no right to do that! I thought first kisses were supposed to be important to girls!"

"Lockon! Calm down, right now we need to comfort Setsuna."

"your right Allelujah."

They looked over to where Setsuna was standing only to find him gone. "Where'd he go?"Lockon asked.

"He probably ran off while you were ranting."

"Don't act like you don't care, Tieria. I saw your face, you were pissed off too."

Lockon left to find Setsuna, "Come on guys, I don't think it's a good idea to ;leave him alone after he was sexually harassed." He called over his shoulder as he walked away, he turned happy to see that they were following him.

They found Setsuna in his usual spot, gazing up at his Gundam Exia. Lockon walked up to him and laid a hand on the teens shoulder. Setsuna panicked and grabbed the Irish man's wrist and spun him into the railing with his wrist pinned between his shoulder blades. When Setsuna realized what had happened, he quickly released Lockon, his head hung low, bangs covering his eyes, "Sorry..." he didn't seem to know what else to say.

"That kiss really got to you didn't it? I never realized how important your first kiss-"

"No. T-t-that...It wasn't...It's not my first."Setsuna stuttered out the words, his eyes glossed over as if he was lost in a memory. "i wish it was... it would've been less... painful..." He stopped speaking, having nothing left to say. The other misters' eyes widened as they realized the meaning of those words. They gathered around him, Lockon drew him in for a hug, Allelujah rubbed soothing circles on his back, while Tieria laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. They stood like that until Setsuna fell asleep leaning heavily into Lockon's Side. Lockon carried him to his room and then left, plotting reveng on the Trinity Siblings.


	3. Chapter 2

A Battle Ground

Mrs. Sumeragi Called the Four Misters to the meeting room later that day, " We'll have to lay low until this thing with the Trinity siblings blows over.

" I think we should trail them,we need to keep an eye on them, so that they don't do anything." They others nodded in agreement with Tieria's words.

"Fine , Lockon, Tieria, and Setsuna, you three will head out to earth. Allelujah, you'll stay here with the Ptolemios."

"Roger!" Came the simultaneous replay.

When the Pilates got to earth they received a message that the Thrones were heading out on a mission, Setsuna and the others headed out to what the Thrones.

They were a few hundred meters away when the siblings started attacking the civilian construction hangars. Before they could do any more damage, Setsuna attacked, not wanting to sit back and watch the destruction. Lockon and Tieria went in to back him up.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?! Setsuna F. Seiei! Came the shocked voice of Johann trinity. Instead of answering, Setsuna simply attacked again.

"you three are a disgrace to Celestial Being!" said Tieria

" You Don't know what it means to be a Gundam!" Setsuna Screamed

Setsuna attacked again and was in the middle of combat when the the Throne that he was fighting got shot down. Setsuna looked to his side and saw the Union Mobile Suits heading there way. Graham Aker was among them. They all attacked the remaining thrones but were unable to take them down.

" You think that taking us out will do anything?! Lockon Stratos, you will soon be fighting amongst yourselves anyway. Considering the fact that the enemy that was involved with your family's deaths I right next to you." With that the Two Thrones Sped away.

" Can you believe the nerve of that bastard! Accusing Setsuna of something like that! It's completely ridiculous!" He turned to Setsuna, who had remained silent like usual, but this time it felt different. "It's ridiculous right? Setsuna? Setsuna!"

Setsuna sighed, " No,… It's true. The soup I was in was the KPSA, they had sent one of my comrades in as a suicide bomber..." He stopped speaking then, knowing that Lockon didn't want or need excuses and he had given all the information that was important to the situation. They Turned to leave but found themselves surrounded by Union Mobile Suits.

" Well... that was awkward." Graham said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Setsuna Pulled out his sword, "Whoa there kid, we're not trying to fight. Just,... what happened between you Gundams?" Not wanting to answer or fight, Setsuna took off with the others following him.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I realized some time during this chapter that I hadn't really revised Lazy Ninja's story I more or less took parts of it and put it into my own. But I won't take down the first AN, I felt like Ninja still deserves some recognition because his story inspired this one. I will be turning this into a crossover with harry potter. I don't know exactly where it will go but I hope you will still like my story. Well here you go this is the next chapter.

Captured And A Hero

It was late in the evening when the Meisters got back to the base. Lockon was not interacting with anyone, he wanted to be alone to think. He base was unusually quiet, none of the Meisters talked, not knowing exactly how top break the silence.

" Do you hate me now?" Lockon looked down at Setsuna, he had spoken in his normal emotionless voice, but his eyes were slightly watered. Lockon was taken aback by the pain and uncertainty that filled his normally cold and hard eyes.

" No."He sighed, " Look Setsuna, just...just give me some time to process what I heard okay?" Setsuna looked up at him, and the corners of his lips tilted upward into a small smile that made him look more sad than happy. He nodded and walked away, leaving a shocked Lockon starring at the place he was standing. Once Lockon had gathered his wits he took off to find the other Meisters.

"Guys! I think I just saw Setsuna smile!" he shouted as he ran towards Allelujah and Tieria, but Setsuna was also there. Lockon blushed when he saw that Setsuna was there too.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tieria

"And since when did Setsuna smile anyways?"That was Allelujah.

Lockon looked over to Setsuna, who was now back to his normal emotionless self. Setsuna has never smiled or shown any expression before, so that statement in itself is fairly unbelievable.

" Yes, I suppose you can call that a smile." Setsuna smirked, he turned and left, leaving the others to stare in shock and confusion. They all headed to bed, needing rest from the stress filled day.

Ms. Sumeragi called the next morning to get a report on the situation. They told her about the encounter with the trinity siblings and how one of the Throne suits had been eliminated during the fight. They also mentioned the Unions involvement. They mentioned the fact that their files had been read. After they reported she told them to continue watching the other siblings, and reported on the status of the crew. They then left to look out for the Thrones again.

There wasn't any news on the siblings until they were spotted near Spain. Setsuna, being the closest at the time went to intercept them. Setsuna only took a few minutes to reach them, but one of the Pilates were preparing to shoot at the wedding below. He charged them, just as the other Gundam shot at it's target. He saw the red beam and changed his course. The beam his his back directly and trashed the solar reactor, Setsuna's Gundam exploded and sent him falling to the crowd below.

Setsuna woke up in a hospital room surrounded by AEU soldiers. He blinked a few times, then he tried to sit up, but pain shot through his body he groaned, making the people in the room notice that he was awake. One soldier rushed to help him sit up. There was some muffled yelling outside of the room, he had really hoped that whoever was yelling would not come into his room. His hopes were destroyed as the door slid open and a red head charged in.

" My name is Patrick Colasour and..." he was cut off as his commander slapped the side of his head, and glared at him. Setsuna groaned at the noise, everything seemed to be still hurting.

" What am I doing here? What happened? Where are the Gundams?" Setsuna asked, wanting to get some answers.

"You are here because we're testing the damage left by the other Gundams, and the people you saved wished to thank you. As for the Gundams, Yours was destroyed, we were unable to salvage anything, the other Gundams got away before we were able to do anything." Setsuna really didn't feel like seeing anyone,but he nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"How long will i be staying here?"

"A few weeks,until you've had time to recover, and the people get to meet you. I don't get why you saved them though?"

"Wouldn't you have saved them too?"

"Yes, but i'm not s Gundam."

"You seem to have the conception that I am a Cruel being." He chuckled, and then hissed at the pain.

She stayed silent for a while, but then said, "Well, my name is Kati Mannequin, if you need anything just ask for me." He nodded at her and assumed the he had her approval. He watched her as she left the room taking the loud one with looked out the window and sighed, he lowered himself to the bed and fell asleep.

the next time eh woke up there were a lot of new people in the room, he noticed that there was a familiar blond girl standing among them.

"Louise Halevy."

"Setsuna?!"

"Do you know this young man Louise?"

"Yea mum, it's Saji's neighbor, Setsuna F. Seiei."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you, but why did you save us?"

" At first it was to save my view of what Celestial Being represents, but now I'm glad that I did save you, you are an important person to him and he is my friend, therefore I will do everything in my power to keep you safe too."

she smiled and hugged him, then whispered, "Thank you Setsuna. I really didn't want to die, and I thought I would when I saw the Gundams, your's included."

He simply nodded and closed his eyes, before he fell asleep he felt a pair of lips against his forehead.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: hey readers, i need help choosing a name please vote.**

The Base And the Nameless Boy

Two weeks later they moved Setsuna to the base Somewhere in England. They had decided to allow him to roam the base, due to his habit of leaving the cell and coming back after they had panicked and started searching for him. He found this amusing, but they could never tell. They never found out how he got out, not even Ali Al-Saachez who had known him from years before, he commented on how Setsuna had always did that,and that he had given up on tying to lock the boy up. So Setsuna would stay and wonder, at least until his team would rescue him, his morals kept him from running away. He was able to keep in contact with his allies, but never disclose the information he found. He said he wouldn't until they rescued him and they didn't complain about that, they knew and understood his morals, even though they thought it was insane.

After a couple of weeks or so at the base at heavyset man entered the base, there was a woman and two boys with him. The man had short sandy blond hair, had features similar to that of a whale. The woman was thin with a long neck and a horse like face that was pinched up into a scowl. The First boy was almost as fat as the man, but he looked to be about five. The Second boy was thin, not like the woman, but skin and bone kind of skinny. He had messy wild hair wide frightened green emerald eyes. He stood there and tried to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

"I'm Vernon Dursley, this is my wife Petunia, My Son Dudley, and that over there is the nephew over there." He gestured to each person as he spoke. They were lead into the conference room,leaving the small boy alone,looking lost. Setsuna saw this and frowned the boy noticed him and flinched, then shied away. Setsuna turned to Kati who was still there.

"Who are they? And What are they doing here?"

"They are the Dursley, horrible people, but the base get's it's arms from them."

"How far do you think the commander will go to keep them as suppliers?"

"I think he's been trying to get rid of them,but they have a lot of information on us that we don't want getting out. Why?"

"I think I just found your way out."

She looked at him confused. He ignored this and went up to the small boy.

"Hello child, what's your name?"

"I don't know, I've never heard it." The boy spoke in barely a whisper.

"Alright then, why don't we get you back before they notice your gone, yea?"

The boy's eyes went wide and he nodded furiously. Setsuna held out his and for the little boy to take. The small hand reached up hesitantly,but then the child firmly grasped the offered hand. Setsuna led the boy too the meeting room, every one turned to Setsuna, who was standing in front of the boy so no one saw him rush too his family. Setsuna then briskly walked up to the General.

"Please pretend that I belong here, I'll explain later." he whispered. The man nodded and continued the meeting signaling that Setsuna was allowed to be there.

"Mr. Dursley, we have been partners in this for a long time, but your prices are getting to far out of our budget, and people will start asking questions."

"Do you think I care about that? I want my money! And you will continue this arrangement, or the public will find out about all of our more underhanded dealings, what do you say about that?"

"Well, if you give us the child, and cut off these dealings, the authorities won't find out about any of the child abuse or neglect." Setsuna finally spoke up.

"I don't know what you are talking about,boy. My son is well treated."

"Nobody said anything about your son, Mr. Dursley. I'm talking about your nephew,who's quivering in the corner over there."

"There's nothing wrong with the way we are treating him!"

"Oh, and I suppose, you won't have anything to hide if we, let say, searched your house? And I assure you, we do have the right, if we suspect any child abuse or neglect. Oh, and if we did search,we would find the boy with a comfortable bedroom, and not under weight. And we wouldn't find any shoe shaped marks on his persons?"

The man was turning red with rage. He stormed over to the small boy in the corner, took him by the hair and threw him over to Setsuna.

"Fine! Take the Freak! And all deals are off!" He took his wife and child and stormed out of the room.

Setsuna laughed, "And I didn't even get to the part about checking to see if the boy is registered as a resident of that house! Ha! What a pathetic piece of shit!" He looked down to the boy and said, " don't worry you won't ever have to go back, I'll protect you from now on."

The others in the room looked at him, "Where did you get the information about the child abuse?"

"A shy child, clings to it's guardian to feel safe, the boy was not only terrified of the crowd, but never went within arms length of his guardians, which signals fear of them. Also he tried to stick to the shadows, and looked like he was about to faint when I brought attention to him. Oh, and child? I apologize for that. Oh, and the child doesn't know his own name. That was the biggest give away. They looked to Setsuna and the boy, who was now clinging to Setsuna's leg. Setsuna rubbed soothing circles an the boys back. He went down to his knees and looked the boy in the eyes.

"I wish for you to stay with me, would you like that?" The boy's eyes went wide, he grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically. "Good, now how about a name? Damian Alec Reilly, Alexander Raziel Arkmen or Azriel Hadrian. Which would you like to be called?"

 **AN: Please vote on a name for Harry. i can't really star the next chapter until he has one. There is a poll on my profile if you don't feel like putting it in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Adopted, and a Name**

 _AN: OK so i made the chapter, but didn't put in a new name. I know it took a while but I'm out of school now so I'll be able to update more often. I'm waiting for some more people to pick a name before doing that, I only have 4 or 5 right now. THX for the patience and support._

* * *

The boy's eyes widened as he watched Setsuna, " I really get to choose?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes,you do, but if you want I could find your real name."

" I would like to know my real name, but I want to choose one of yours."

"Very well then."

The boy yawned and Setsuna realized how late it had gotten." why don't we head to my room and you can go to sleep?"The boy yawned and nodded. Setsuna picked the boy up and noticed that he had gone tense. He calmed the child and walked to his room which was given to him to prevent him from sleeping on the roof. He put the child to bed and tucked him in before he exited the room.

"Stay here and sleep, I'll be right back." Setsuna left the room and contacted Celestial Being informing them of what was going on, and that he intended to keep the child no matter what the decide. He ended the call, and when he got back to the room he saw that the boy was still sleeping, so he crawled into the bed careful not to wake the boy and fell asleep too.

The next morning, the little boy woke up first,but noticed that he was in a bed and not the cupboard,so he panicked and started thrashing around. He woke Setsuna up, who then tried to calm the boy down. After a few minutes Setsuna was able to calm the boy enough to be able to ask him why he had panicked.

"I'm sorry." he whispered his eyes teared up,but he didn't cry.

" it's alright, there's nothing to be sorry for, now tell me what scared you."

"I thought I was in my cupboard again, but then I realized I wasn't..." he started sniffling.

" It's alright, you're safe now, and I am not letting you go back to those people." Setsuna looked at the boy who nodded at him. He pulled the small boy to him and held him close. They fell back asleep again.

The door to the room slid open as Kati Mannequin came in, Setsuna startled awake and grabbed his gun, then blindly shot in the direction out the door. Kati stopped short as the bullet grazed her cheek. The other people in the hall stopped to see what was going on. Setsuna looked and realized who was at the door his eyes widened a bit then returned to normal, "what are you doing in my room?"

"We Need to go get the adoption papers and also find his birth name you'll need it in order to change his name." With that she turned in her heel and left. He sighed and fell back in his pillow before getting up and gently shaking the little boy beside him boy blinked up at him before giving him a small smile then he yawned and rubbed the last bit of sleep for his eyes.

"We should get up, i'm adopting you today." the child's smile grew wider and he nodded vigorously before jumping up from the bed running to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Setsuna chuckled and followed him at a more leisurely pace.

They met up with Kati in the conference room where they found out that the boy's name was Harry Potter, the was little information his father they only thing that was clear was that his name was James Potter. His mother on the other hand had information up until she was 11. Her name was Lily Evans. Harry's aunt was from his mother's side and both grandparents are deceased. He had no living relatives aside from his aunt who prove to be unfit in raising him. They were able to pull up pictures of both of his parents who looked like respectable people.

Setsuna turned to Harry, "So, now we know your birth name, would you like to keep it, or change it to something else?"

"I really don't want to keep it. I mean I want to remember my parents but the name somehow also reminds me of the Dursley's.

* * *

Hey i decided on a name so i can continue with the story Thx on those who helped pick a name. :D


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Hey Guys. i redid this chapter cause i felt like it didn't really make sense last time hopefully its better now :D Thx for reading and the support.

 **New Enemies and A new Home**

Setsuna smiled at the small boy in front of him, " You don't have to keep the name in order to remember your parents. Just keep them in your thoughts and in your heart." the little boy nodded and wandered off to think about what name he wanted.

The boy came back some time later with an air of confidence that he hadn't had before. He looked up to Setsuna, " I chose the name Azriel Hadrian." He looked up to Setsuna and smiled.

" That's great, now I can adopt you officially and get you enrolled in school. Your turning Five in a month, July 30th so you'll need to go." They went to Kati who had set up a time for them to get the papers for the adoption, and the ones fore the name change. After that was done they went to enroll Azriel into a school.

Later that evening while Azriel was asleep, Setsuna was contacted by Celestial Being. "I don't think I can go back to Celestial Being."

"Setsuna we have the resources to get you back up into space and you can take the child with you." Tieria reasoned.

"I know but, I just got him enrolled in school and adopted him, I don't want him around so much fighting anyways." Setsuna replied

"We can teach him here, there isn't much we can do about the fighting. We can keep him safe though. Please just think about it."

"Alright, but I'll ask Azriel what he wants, and if he says no then it's no."

"Fine, that will work I guess, but please just think about it okay?"

" Yeah I will." Setsuna ended the call and got into bed and fell asleep cuddling Azriel.

Setsuna had just finished enrolling Azriel into a school when they had decided to get book for him to read before he starts.

They had just gotten back when suddenly there was multiple cracking sounds as men in black cloaks and white masks appeared out of nowhere. One of them grabbed Azriel, but before he could do anything Setsuna pulled out a gun and shot the person's head, the person fell back dead as Azriel ran back to his father.

"Who are you and what do you want with us." Setsuna asked.

"Nothing that concerns you muggle!" one of the masked figures shouted.

"You tried to kidnap my son, you made it concern me."

They didn't say anything as a group of new people appeared. They started throwing around spells hitting random people. At the end a handful of the black cloaked people, all of the non-magical people who had the sense to duck behind what they could, and most of the last group.

"Now, who are you people?" Setsuna asked once again.

"We are the order of the Phoenix. We came here to take Harry potter back to his aunt so that he can be safe." said an old man.

Setsuna glared at the man, "safe? You think that that house was safe?! Safe from who? Cause he definitely wasn't safe from his uncle or his cousin! who do you think you are putting in a place like that? Did you even bother to check to see how he was doing? No, Azriel will be staying with me, there is no longer a Harry potter, this is my son Azriel Hadrian."

"How can you protect him you just a muggle?" some other person called out.

Setsuna pointed to one of the bodies "see that body there he tried to take my son, I did that to him. I can protect my son if that includes you people then so be it."

"We mean you no harm we just wish to keep the boy safe." the old man tried again.

"And he will be. We're done here."

As setsuna turned the old man raised his wand "I'm sorry my boy, but you leave me no choice." he wave his wand " oblit…" he was cut of when Setsuna raised his gun and pulled the trigger. the old man dropped his wand and clutched at hie shoulder.

"Now, the next time i won't miss your head."

The old man picked up his wand cast a healing spell. They turnded to setsuna mouths open in shock.

"Dad, whts a muggle?" Azriel asked

"It's the European term for non-paranormal people." Satsuna answered.

"How do ou know about the wizarding world?"The old man asked.

Setsuna looked at the old man, " Headmaster Dumbldore do you really think that your magical community had hidden anything on your own? Do you not realize how much of your world is hidden by the mon magic govnment?"

"We have spells the repel muggles-"

"Arrogance like that will end youe race." Setsuna cut him off coldly "That's besides the point, my son will be safer with me, i don't need blood wards to keep him safe. He turned picked up Azriel and walked away, "Escort these men out, if they come here again i will eliminate them as a threat. with that he left the room to talk to Azriel.

"Hey Azi, do you remember when i mentioned the Gundams and celestail being?"

"Yes Dad."

"Would you like to come with me to meet them? And Would you like to stay with them?"

"Okay Dad, as long as we stay together." Setsuna smiled and hugged his son.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry this is so late but I got a job and I've been having a bit of writer's block so here a new chapter thanks for waiting.

 **Meeting celestial being**

That night Setsuna called Tieria again and asked him to pick them up.

"Azi? Tomorrow we will be meeting with celestial being and we'll see what we'll do from there."

"Okay dad."

The both went to bed early and Setsuna set the alarm for 6 the next day.

Setsuna was the first to wake, he woke up Azriel, " Azi? let's go."

He looked up at Setsuna rubbing the sleep from his eyes and nodded. Setsuna picked Azriel up and left the base to meet with lockon.

When they got to the park lockon was already there waiting for them. He smiled when he saw Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna, how have you been?"

"Okay, this is Azi." He said as he set Azriel down. The little boy looked up shyly and gave a small wave. Lockon laughed as he ruffled Azriel's hair which caused the boy to pout.

"Azi why don't you go play while we talk." Azriel nodded and ran to play with the other kids on the playground.

"He's a cute kid."

"I don't know what to do,we were attacked yesterday by some people who wanted Azriel." he paused for a moment, "I don't want him up in space he needs to be social, I can't isolate him from the world."

"Then stay."

Setsuna looked shocked. Lockon laughed, "we won't force you to go, do what's best for the kid."

"I don't know what's best for him, I want him safe! And I don't think I can to that if we stay down here, but with his schooling and he need to make friends his age, what do I do?"

"Woah that's the most I've ever heard you speak."

"Lockon."

"Okay, okay, but honestly what do you want me to say? If he goes with us he'll have to keep it a secret Whenever he does come back down, and that's not good for a kid. And can you really be sure that he will be safe in space? With our job he might not be. As for school i'm sure that we each can teach him something. I know you've thought about all of this, but the question is, can he live up in space?"

Setsuna stayed silent, looked over to where Azriel was playing, and said with a sigh, " Yes he can, but… i don't know if i want him to. He's agreed that he'll do as i say as long as we're together… alright let's go, if it doesn't we can always come back down."

Lockon smiled and Setsuna called Azriel over to the car and they headed to the orbital elevator.

Azriel had fallen asleep on the train ride and had awoken when they reached Ptolemy. Setsuna Smiled as they were greeted by the crew.

Ms. Sumeragi came up and said, " welcome back Setsuna, how have you been and where is this son of yours I've been hearing about? "

Setsuna looked behind him as Azriel poked his head out from behind his legs with a shy little smile and a small wave. Ms. Sumeragi laughed loudly at this, which made Ariel duck behind Setsuna's legs again. She laughed again and said, " he's adorable! I've never met such a cute little boy!"

"Awww Let me see him!" Screamed Cristina

Setsuna sighed and picked up Azriel who was startled by the sudden loud noises, being so used to Setsuna being able to keep everyone else from shouting. " Alright everyone settle down, you're scaring Azi." He looked at the little boy in his arms and whispered calming words to his son, before saying out loud, "Everyone this is my son Azriel Hadrian. Azi these people are my family and they are going to be yours too." he looked to everyone to introduce themselves.

"I'm Sumeragi Lee Noriega, but call me ms. Sumeragi."

"I'm Cristina Sierra, call me chris."

"Lockon Stratos, but just call me lockon."

"I'm Allelujah Haptism, feel free to call me Alle."

"Tieria Erde."

"I'm Feldt."

"I'm Lasse."

"I'm Lichty."

"The names Ian, nice to meetcha kid."

" Hello, I'm Azriel, nice to meet you all, daddy likes to call me Azi and if it's okay with him I would like for you to call me that as well." He said quietly

"Azi it's your name you can have people call you whatever you'd like."

Azriel nodded and smiled widely " Please call me Azi then."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: gonna try to update more but i get writers block very easily so no promises. So I also realized that I never gave an age to Harry or Setsuna so Harry is going to be 10 and Setsuna will be the same age he is in the anime so that is 16 I think. As for why they allowed a 16 year old to adopt a child I don't really know. here's the next chapter.**

 **Wizards again**

After meeting with the crew, setsuna tucked Azriel into bed he asked, "what do you think of everyone?"

"There very kind, but sourta loud, it's a bit scary meeting new people, since there your family i believe i will be fine."

"That's good, i was worried that you wouldn't like them."

" what would we do if i didn't?"

"I would ask you to try to get to know them for a few days, and if you still didn't, then we would go back down to earth." Azriel nodded and pulled the blanket of his shoulder and snuggled further into the bed before falling asleep. Setsuna left and met up with the others.

"What do we do now?... i don't want to involve him in this."

"Should have thought that before you brought him here." Tieria retorted.

"Tieria be nice. Setsuna there are lots of member that have families." Ms. Sumeragi said trying to convince him.

"But never this closs, we've never actually seen and of them." says alle. Setsuna looks down at his feet. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

" no kidding, it was beyond stupid you should've stayed with the enemy."

"Tieria!" the others shouted, setsuna sighs and turns to leave, " Give it a try, we'll keep you off of the battlefield for as long as possible." He nodded and turned to leave again going back to his room. He sees Azriel sleeping peacefully and slowly crawls into bed careful not to wake his son, he places a kiss on top of Azriel's head before falling asleep himself.

The next morning when setsuna woke up he saw Azriel sitting there, " Daddy i'm hungry."

"I sorry i must've slept in, you could have woken me earlier you know that right?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Alright let's get some food then." As they were walking to the kitchen the ran into chris, "Hey! Good Morning!"

"You seem happy this morning."

"Well yea, we have a kid on board, i have to make it bearable for him since none of you sulky stick in the muds will." Setsuna chuckled which made Azriel giggle a bit too, this made Chris grin even wider, proud of being able to make them laugh. They continued to the kitchen Cris trying everything she could to make either of the two with her laugh and succeeding for the most part, most of the time setsuna only smiled as he watched his son interact positively with his sister, while Azriel laughed louder as he got more comfortable.

Inside the kitchen the others could hear the boy laughing and chris telling jokes and making funny noises. They smiled to each other cause they new that setsuna would be smiling too. When the doors open they were met with an adorable sight, Azriel walking between setsuna and Chris holding setsunas hand looking back and forth between the two with wide eyes. "What's Chris been telling you 5hat has you so wide eyed Azi?" Asked lockon

"They story of how dad got captured! My daddy's a hero!" Azriel exclaimed excitedly.

"Everything? From when they first showed up?" Azriel nodded. "Azi do you know what we do?"

"Yea you fight to stop wars."

"Do you know what the world thinks about us?" Asked Alle, Azriel nodded, "some think you're the bad guys but, some think you're the good guy, heroes!" they smiled at him and Azriel grinned back at them. "We're not heroes nor are evil villains, we the gray that shows the world everything that is hidden in the darker parts. We fight to change the world, change the way people think and the things they do, to make them see that not all of the world is good and pure but very twisted, and sometimes that can be bad but, other times it can be good." AS Setuna finished speaking they were all watching him. Azriel nodded looking very serious, which made them all smile at his cuteness.

As they days went by Azriel found that he didn't like tieria all the much, he loved chris lockon alle and ms. sumeragi, he thought feldt was quiet but nice she let him crawl into her bed and would read to him. They had also begun teaching him, he had fun learning from the members of celestial being they taught him everything they could, most things he learned was related to the gundams, that was because of setsuna though, the others teased setsuna about it all of the time.

Some months later on Azriel's 10th birthday, Setsuna Decided to take them down to earth they stayed at one oh the houses in london wang Lui Mei had owned. They were handing Azriel's his gifts when they heard loud popping sounds outside, Setsuna shot up from his chair, "What was that?" asked Lichty "Either some stupid people or some very dangerous ones, take the others out of the room, the meisters will stay with me. Go now!" He waited till they left the room, signaled to the other three to stay out of sight. When he open the door there stood Dumbledore along with two other a stern looking woman with a witches hat and man in all black with greasy looking hair. "My boy it's good to see you again. May we come in?we wish to speak to you about Harry." Setsuna sighed open the door wider to let them in, while telling the other in the room to stay hidden. "What do you want with my son?"

"Son?!" The other two magicals exclaimed

"Yes Azriel Hadrian formerly known as Harry Potter is my so i am his legal did you want?"

"Well, AS you know Harry-" "His name is Azriel." Dumbledore frowned a bit before continuing, "Well, as you know Azriel is a wizard, and he is invited to attend Hogwarts on his 11th birthday, and we have a list of supplies and classes he will need."

"You tried to attack me and abduct my son did you really think i would really want my son anywhere near you or your school?"

"Albus! Did you really attack a muggle?" the Stern looking woman asked

"And a child at that!" The black clothed man asked.

"The attack aside i would like to know who the two of you are?"

"Right, my apologies, I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Transfiguration teacher at hogwarts."

"Severus Snape, Potions master."

"I see, well, i believe the two of you to have more sense than Dumbledore here, so…" he turn to the back of the room and waved everyone back in. Severus tensed and place a hand on his wand but did not draw it, while the other two were shocked by the fact that the were being monitored, Azriel ran in and jumped into his father's arms. " You sure this is a good idea?" asked Alle.

"Yea i was just being extra cautious. It's fine now." He sat down with Azriel in his lap, who looked at the magicals with interest, "Dad i would like to learn magic." Setsuna merely nodded to show that he had heard the request and would take it into consideration. " Since here wishes to go i see that this is confirmed then?"

"No it is not, i only nodded to show that i heard him, whether he goes or not will depend on what i think of you, your school and your world as a whole. So far I'm not liking you nor do i like the fact that you disregard my son's name, it changed when i adopted him and it won't change back, furthermore, you sent my son to an abusive home and had wanted to send him back."

"Albus! I told you those muggle were the worst sort!"

"Now minerva calm down, it was merely an exaggeration-" "Exaggeration?! I was not imagining it when i had to heal his broken bones! I am not exaggerating when i say the if it weren't for his magic the he would have died!" Setsuna was standing now, and the others were tense waiting to see what he was going to do. "What i was to know is why you want Azi so badly?" wondered , " i have nothing against Azi learning magic, but honestly hogwarts can't be the only magical school in the world? Quite frankly i would trust any school ran by you. "

"He is the boy who lived, that's why. The story goes, a dark lord rose to power and there was a prophecy, that a child born as the seventh moon dies shall have the power to defeat him and marked as his equal. On halloween night, the dark lord attacked the coupled and killed them both, but for some reason he could not kill the child, the killing curse that is not known for being survivable was rebounded and the child was the only person to have ever survived it."

"What was the name of this Dark lord?"

"Voldemort."

"Flight from death huh?"

"What kind of power hungry warlord would kill something he an train to be a servant? No offense to you or anything Setsuna." Setsuna frowned at the mention of his past. "So if Voldemort is dead why do you need my son?"

"I do not believe he is."

"You want my son to fight your war? You were going to train to be a soldier?!"

"No i wanted him to be a normal boy."

"So he was to be a sacrifice." Tieria said coldly

"NO, you will never have my son! Voldemort can burn your world to the ground and i just might help him. I will not let you sacrifice my son nor will i let you turn him into your mindless puppet. Now Leave." Setsuna stood up and walked to the door opening it. "What if we let you into school with him?"

"Albus! You can't he's a muggle."

"Only magicals can go to hogwarts you know this Albus."

"If it is the only way for to come then an exception can be made." they all looked at him suspiciously. Setsuna looked to Sumeragi , who smiled and said, "All of us or none of us. By that i mean me and my four Meisters."

"I see, that will be fine of course, but we will need you to teach something, I believe muggle studies will work just fine, as for mister seiei, he can be a student."

" no they will all be my assistants but I will be the only paid teacher. They will be treated as teachers but not paid. Is that understood?"

"He is the age of most of the students there, so they won't take kindly to being taught by someone their age."

" that doesn't matter he can take care of himself, now do we have a deal?"

"Yes, that will work. Now let's head to diagon alley. Severus will escort you all there." they nodded and headed out with Azriel to Diagon Alley. When they got to the entrance at they saw was a condemned building, they looked at the wizard who held out his hand, Setsuna grabbed on to Azriel and the the mans hand and allowed him to pull them through into the pub. As they all walked through the man Severus asked, " i thought you knew about the wizarding world?"

"Sort of, but still knowing about it and seeing it are two different things." They came to a brick wall where Severus tapped on it several times. They walked through the opening and Setsuna opens up his phone, " It works. I wasn't expecting it to, considering that we just stepped into the 18 hundreds." they nodded "Azi keep hold of me at all times." Azriel nodded and clung tighter to his father. First we'll head to the bank Gringotts, it run by goblins who don't like wizards much." they headed to the bank which was very impressive looking. They walked up to the podium where there was a goblin doing paperwork, "Excuse me sir, but we have a few questions."

"Your not wizards, well most of you aren't." Sumeragi grinned, "Is it that obvious?" "Yes, you were polite." She smiled, " well, we would like to know if we could open an account here?" Yes, but you would need a wizard to access it."

"Mr. Hadrian here should have an account under the name potter, Albus gave me the key."

"Why does the old man have my sons key?"

"He's Mr. Hadrian's magical guardian."

"Is there anyway i can become his guardian here too?"

"You'll have to take that up with the ministry we only do the inheritance and keep the vaults."

"I was afraid you would say that, most of the people here sound and act like headless chickens." the goblin grinned, he took the key and then informed Sumeragi how to start up an account. "Thank you for you time and help sir. May i ask your name?"

"Ragnog. Now i will call a goblin to take you to the vaults."the wait a short while before a goblin showed up, " I am Grifhook the potter account manager. Follow me." they followed Grifhook to a chamber with carts, " get in." he told them as he climbed in when they all were seated the carts shot off, Azriel screaming in delight, "can it go faster?" "one speed only." this caused Setuna to laugh. They got to the vaults the goblin opened Azriel's vault, there were piles of coins, "Is this all mine?" "yes, though this is just you school vault, you will have to wait until you are of age to access the main potter vaults." "You mean i have more?" the goblin just nodded leaving Azriel with his jaw wide open. Setsuna chuckled, " I like the gobins." once they had finished at the bank the went to collect the items need for the school year. They went get the robes first, Azriel saw a little boy with platinum blonde hair. "Hogwarts dear?" "Yes ma'am." "Right, just stand up here and i'll be with you in a moment." Azriel nodded and looked over to his dad, "Daddy, she says it will be a bit she has another customer, you can go look at other things while i wait." "and leave you here alone? Not likely, besides i don't mind waiting." Setsuna turned back around and continued looking at the displays. "Why do you call him dad?" "He's my legal guardian, took me in." "But he can't be that much older then you" "I think dad's 16." The boy raised an eyebrow. "What's your name."

"Azriel Hadrian."

" were your parents wizards?"

"Yes they were, Potters or something like that." The blonde boy gasped, "you're Harry Potter?"

"Well, not for a year now. And who are you anyway?" Azriel said a bit put off that nobody called him by his adopted name. "I'm Draco Malfoy."


End file.
